


Palpitations

by Miss_Nemesis (BetterThanburningontheceiling)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arrhythmia, F/F, Heart Attack, Lesbian trying to show off to her girlfriend goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterThanburningontheceiling/pseuds/Miss_Nemesis
Summary: The day she had her first heart attack was much like another day. She went to class like she did every day, she talked with her friends like she did every day, and she put the same amount of effort into what she did as she did every day. The only thing that was different, was that she had asked her good friend - girlfriend? They had yet to define what their relationship was now - Sasha had come to watch the track team’s practice run for the upcoming race.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Palpitations

Sometimes, after swimming or running a lot, her chest would start to hurt. Though, after relaxing for a moment, it would always calm down and stop pounding. She had always assumed that it was pretty normal, so she never thought to bring it up to anyone. After all, everyone gets tired after exercising. Sometimes, especially after a hard run, people even threw up. It was normal. 

Sawyer had always wanted to be an athlete. She'd watch all the sports games with her Dad and listen to him talk about the cool moves and strategies the players did, and it was always interesting for her. Plus, she loved being active! Of course, swimming and running were her favorite. Feeling the water around her as she swam, the air blow past her as she ran, was fantastic. 

The day she had her first heart attack was much like another day. She went to class like she did every day, she talked with her friends like she did every day, and she put the same amount of effort into what she did as she did every day. The only thing that was different, was that she had asked her good friend - girlfriend? They had yet to define what their relationship was now - Sasha had come to watch the track team’s practice run for the upcoming race. 

It was just a practice run. It didn’t matter how well they did, as long as they were prepared and did well during the actual thing. Sawyer knew that; she only planned to push herself enough to break a sweat and work her stamina a bit. Still, when you know there's a hot girl watching, it's hard not to push yourself as much as you can to look good in front of her. 

As they got into their positions, Sawyer on the second most outer ring of the track, she glanced up to where Sasha was sitting hand flashed her a cocky smile. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the track in front of her. The coach blew her whistle and they were off. 

Sawyer allowed the others to take the lead, letting her kegs find themselves, preparing for the dull pain they would have to endure, before increasing the speed to catch up. Turning the second corner, she caught sight of Sasha in the bleachers. She had to speed up. It would be so cool if she was ahead of all the others. _Watch me as I pass._ she thought, _I'll take the lead and-_

Ba-thump

The pain in her chest started up. Good. She wanted to show Sasha how hard she could work, what she would do to impress the other girl, and how willing she was to go that far. This was only the beginning. 

The first lap was over. Sawyer was still only in third. She should have allowed the slow warm-up at the start. Practice or not, a race was a race. She knew she always had to try her best, if not for herself, then for the people running with her. And for the people watching, too. 

“Come on, girls, go! Push it!” The coach shouted as they passed. 

Her feet were carrying her on their own now as if her shoes had sprouted wings. This. Air flew past her as she took second, still aiming for first. 

Ba-thump 

_Long strides._ she told herself, _Almost a third way through now._

There was someone still ahead of her. She couldn't be shown up now. She had to look the best. Her feet had to move faster, she had to speed up. 

Ba-thump 

The lines of the track wavered. She had to keep focus first place was within grasp, she just had to reach out and take it. Sasha would congratulate her with that beautiful, joyous smile that made her knees tremble. 

The fire burning in her chest could not be stopped until she saw it. 

The person glared at her as she passed them. She didn't care. 

Ba-thump 

Yet her throat tightened, making it harder and harder to breathe. 

Almost finished. Only a little more than a lap to go. 

Ba-thump 

Her chest was pounding, threatening to burst out from her ribs. Still, she forced her legs to move. She could handle this. This was normal. 

BA-THUMP 

Anticipation. The proud look in her face when she won. 

_BA-THUMP_

White, searing hot, the image vanished. 

_**BA-THUMP**_

Knees shaking as she stumbled forward. Her arms outstretched to try to catch herself. 

_**BA-THUMP**_

_**BA-THUMP** _

_** BA-THUMP  ** _

The beating of her chest suddenly stops- 

Ba- **THUMP**

and then tightens again. 

Things are still happening around her, but she can't tell what. She just lays on her side, unable to do more than clutch her chest in pain. She feels hands move her upright, but the movement feels worse. She hunches over, emptying her stomach onto the track, then leaning back into the arms holding her for support. 

There was noise and shouting and more noise, but none of it made sense. The only thing that did was the intense drum beating harder and harder inside her ribcage, and then nothing.


End file.
